


【ND】Ring A Bell

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, pussy蛋, 其实应该还有后续巴特我想不起来具体怎么发展了就这样吧爽爽就好, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 24





	【ND】Ring A Bell

但丁觉得自己像一只吃光森林里所有新鲜而富含水分的胡榛的挑食袋熊，挺着圆鼓鼓的软乎肚皮滚进阴凉地洞里为灼烫的高温吐舌头喘气，铺在安逸窝壤上的冷杉枝条却在被点燃后腾起灰粉色的烟雾，几乎要将他熏蒸到熟软，正好能让从山的另一边跋涉而来的，刚经历成年后第一次更换皮毛的凶兽饱餐一顿。

你吸奶呢？但丁暴躁地抽抽鼻子说。

尼禄没说话，只是埋进那片奶白色的胸肉里默默地笑，这种古怪而奇妙的情绪让男孩很难准确地进行描绘纾解，所以他只是凭借本能更加用力地吮舔起眼前起伏的饱满乳晕和粉翘鼓起，就像他曾经在梦境里对母亲做的那样：顺着潮湿的河谷隘口，顺从记忆的支流，它们冲开沿途亘隔的溪坝，新鲜的枝叶莲蔓蜿蜒到语言的齿缝间被不那么清晰地吐露了出来。

不。但丁难堪地闭上眼，男孩正对着他的耳朵小声地呼唤着另一个更为沉重的身份，一个被苦楚抽干、被快感浸泡的称呼。它让但丁觉得浑身都疼，始终被搅翻出的一小截阴唇嫩肉被怒涨的龟头狠狠拽弄撞到红肿的阴蒂上，但丁尖叫哆嗦着绷紧了脚趾；软乎乎的嘴唇把乳头嘬出些色情潮湿的响声，时不时地还被牙齿轻软又沉重地咬上几下，使得明明没到哺乳期的奶孔已经有了些被涨开撑大的错觉。

妈咪。尼禄舔着男人的耳朵轻声说。你好多水。

不要那么叫我，不要。但丁像一条濒死的鱼一样在他的男孩粗大阴茎底下混乱地摇晃，张合的嘴唇不停涎出津液伴随那些破碎的抽噎轻喘。不要。

尼禄的手烫得好似一团被掬捧的太阳，他伸出手指往下探去，刀茧密布的指头在甜腥的潮湿之地来回逡巡，漫不经心地捏拧起那颗饱满到有些微微发白的蚌珠。

仿佛是一头雄兽在兴奋地抖落簌簌雪花。男孩单膝跪在床边，偏过脸亲吻一口但丁无力耷在自己肩头的左膝窝，接着俯身不停地往他的腰眼压过去，似乎打定主意就着这个姿势用阴茎狠狠地捣烂抽插那个熟透的粉嫩内腔，直到把他的妈咪肏到双目失焦、眼仁上翻，口水湿湿嗒嗒的淌在枕巾上汇流成一小片。

尼禄对着那副饱满的母体咬耳朵，诉说他那些不洁的幻想和隐秘的幻想：但丁应该被栓在他的阴茎上，就像一头冬天的肥嫩母狮一样，在暖和洞穴的毛毯上懒洋洋地甩动空气，咆哮和低吼都是疼痛的性交和生育带来的伴随物，疾霆雷声则是他的男孩的哭声；幼崽起先拽咬着母狮的尾巴和乳头在起伏的奶河峰峦上风吹一般地长大，直到他的牙齿足够森寒、爪子足够尖利，他会驱赶父亲、雄赳地占有母亲，让他在每个暖和洞穴的冬天都产下新生的一窝崽子。

那你得快些。但丁勾住他的男孩的脖子哑声哭喘道，他能感受到体内膨胀起来的那根阴茎像一把剧烈的刀刃般即将威胁性地劐开他的阴道、子宫，甚至喉咙，并长久地因为某种沉甸的溺爱和纵容而不停地颤抖着。你爸要回来了。


End file.
